Stay With Us
by starry night blue
Summary: [OneShot] Haru finally snaps and nearly kills Kyo. In the aftermath of this incident, Haru becomes determined to kill himself...can Yuki stop him before it's too late?


**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Here's another FB fic of mine. I like the idea of this one, once you read you'll see what I mean. And remember, I'm not an expert in FB, so if you spot a bit of OCCness, don't come after me with tomatoes! Oh, and before you read, I must tell you this; there's no yaoi implied in here (I hate yaoi); it's all just pure friendship.**

**Enjoy!**

**STAY WITH US**

'How is he now?'

Tohru gazed sadly at Kyo's impassive face. 'The doctor says he's going to be fine,' she told Yuki, who just walked in through the door. 'That was some rough hit he took…he's lucky the concussion he got wasn't too big.'

Yuki sighed and shook his head. He sat down on one of the chairs which had been placed around Kyo's bed. 'I still can't believe what happened,' he said grimly. 'I mean, Haru's snapped before…but never like this.'

'Hatsuharu-san hit Kyo-kun with a metal bar, didn't he?' Tohru said quietly.

'Yeah,' Yuki said. 'I always told Kyo not to infuriate Haru, but he never listens…I just have no idea what he did to make Haru so angry this time.'

They both looked at Kyo, who was lying motionless on his bed. He was connected to the Artificial Life Supporting System; an oxygen mask was covering his mouth, a glucose sachet was held over him, injecting the liquid in through his wrist, and a heart monitoring screen showing his life line. A bandage has been wrapped around his head, and even through it, blood was visible. His arm was broken and was held in a cast, and he had several other cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

'Where's Hatsuharu-san, anyway?' Tohru asked suddenly, looking away from Kyo because seeing him in that state was unbearable.

Yuki frowned. 'I really don't know, the last time I saw him was when he came carrying Kyo to the door,' he murmured. 'He looked like he had returned to his White Haru personality, since he seemed too panic-stricken and worried.'

'Yuki-kun, do you suppose he's feeling guilty now?' Tohru asked, watching him intently.

Yuki voiced her unasked question. 'You mean, guilty enough to do something rash?' he said in a low tone, and she nodded. 'I don't know, Honda-san…do you think he might?'

'I don't know Hatsuharu-san that well, but I think that if I were in his position, I would…' Tohru murmured, and her voice trailed off. 'I think it would be best if you went and looked for him, Yuki-kun…after all, this wasn't his fault; he can't control his Black personality.'

Yuki nodded and got up to his feet. 'You're right, Honda-san, I should go check on Haru,' he murmured, an utmost feeling of dread in the pits of his stomach.

-

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Hatsuharu stood before the map of the town, squinting at the names of the roads and areas, but none of them seemed to ring a bell for him. Feeling disgruntled, he stood back and scratched his head; how will he ever make it t Shigure's house if he can't even remember the name of the area or street?_

_'If you want to get to Shigure's, just come with me, you idiot cow,' _

_Haru spun around and glared angrily at Kyo, who was standing watching him with a smirk on his face. 'I told you not to call me a cow again!' he fumed._

_'Can't help it, it's what you are,' Kyo replied. 'Isn't that right, you fat cow?'_

_'Shut up, you idiot cat!' Haru exploded._

_'I mean, for God's sake! You came to Shigure's house twice earlier this month! Why can't you remember where his house is, then?' Kyo said, sounding exasperated._

_'Are you going to lead the way, or will I have to make you?' Haru snapped._

_'Ah, I'll lead the way, I don't want to stand and talk to you any longer,' Kyo drawled. He started walking down the street. 'And by the way, you can't force me even if you wanted to.'_

_'And what's that supposed to mean?' Haru demanded._

_'It obviously means that I'm stronger than you,' Kyo replied. 'But I suppose, since you're so stupid, you can't understand a simple sentence.'_

_'Knock it out!' Haru shot at him._

_Kyo knew he shouldn't be teasing Haru this much, but he was feeling quite disgruntled himself, and needed to work out his temper on someone. 'You can't boss me, you fat cow,' he retorted, without even sparing a look at the other Sohma. 'Remember, I'm stronger than you.'_

_Haru snapped, and the Black Haru surfaced. In a wave of anger, he grabbed a metal bar which he spotted on the ground, and brought it down on Kyo's head. 'KNOCK IT OUT!' he yelled. _

_The metal bar connected with Kyo's head with a dull thud. Kyo remained standing for a moment, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Haru didn't stop; he kept striking Kyo with the bar, even though the later was unconscious. _

_After a moment, he stopped. The Black Haru was gone, and now, the White Haru stood staring, horrified, at what he had done. He dropped the metal bar and it hit the ground with a loud clatter. He dropped to his knees beside the unmoving body of the Juunishi cat._

_'Oh, God, what have I done?' he whispered, his eyes traveling over the many bruises on Kyo's body. He reached out, and with trembling hands, tried to shake the orange-haired boy awake. 'Kyo! Kyo, wake up! Come on, Kyo! Stay with me! Please!'_

_But Kyo didn't move. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

-

Haru fought the tears which were welling in his eyes as he signed off the note he was writing. He folded it, and placed it on the center of the table. He stood up from the table, just as the paper door leading into the room slid open. Haru froze as Shigure walked into the room. He expected a confrontation any moment now, but to his astonishment, Shigure grinned.

'Oh, Haru! Hello! When did you arrive?' he asked brightly, as he shrugged his coat off.

_So he didn't know yet... _

Haru hastily scooped the note off the table and shoved it into his jacket's pocket.'Uh…an hour ago,' he said quickly. 'Um…how are you doing, Sensei?'

'I'm fine, I'm fine, I had just left my editor's office,' Shigure said, still smiling. 'I suppose you're here to see Yuki-kun?'

'What? Oh, no, I was just leaving,' Haru replied.

'Leaving? But you just got here! You must at least stay and have dinner with us!' Shigure insisted. 'Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun will be happy to have you!'

'Er…no, I must leave now,' Haru said, smiling weakly. 'I'll try to be back for dinner, though.'

'Yes, that would be great!' Shigure agreed. 'We'll wait for you, then!'

Haru wanted to say, 'No, don't wait for me, I won't be back,', but he just nodded and hurried out of the room. If he had ran out a moment later, Shigure would've seen the tears streaming down his face.

_I'm sorry, Sensei, but I won't be coming back…ever…_

-

'Shigure!'

Yuki stood in the doorframe, panting. He was still gripping the paper door with one hand while he supported himself against the wall with the other.

He was standing at the kitchen sink, studying a cook book with a frown on his face. He looked up when Yuki came in, though. 'Yuki-kun, have you been running?' he said, disapprovingly. 'You know you shouldn't do that, you'll trigger an asthma attack.'

'Never mind that!' Yuki snapped. 'Have you seen Haru?'

'Haru? Oh, you just missed him!' Shigure replied. 'He left the place a few minutes ago; he said he'll be back for dinner, though, so you can wait…' But Yuki had already left. Shigure shrugged and looked back at his book. 'Let's see, fold two eggs and mix them with flour…how do we fold eggs?'

Yuki ran through the backyard. He had to find Haru before he did something. A folded white note lying in the bushes caught his attention and he stopped to pick it up. He unfolded it and gasped when he saw Haru's handwriting all over the paper.

_'By the time you guys read this, I'll be long gone._

_I've caused too much trouble for this family, and it has to stop. Today I nearly killed Kyo, and I don't know how much time will pass before I really kill someone. I can't live without you guys...but I also can't live with you..._

_The Sohma family means a lot to me, even that bastard Akito means something to me. You're all special, especially Yuki. I know he worked hard to make me less explosive, but yet, I failed him...just like I failed everyone else. I found that a simple insult can turn me into a madman. _

_I owe you all a lot. And I'm sorry for any hurt or pain I've ever caused to any of you. I know you might never forgive me for what I did, but I need to forgive myself, and this is the only way I'll be able to do so._

_Don't pity me; I hate to be pitied._

_Hatsuharu (Haru) Sohma.'_

Yuki stared in horror at the words written in there. 'No…Haru…' he whispered. 'You idiot.'

-

Haru stood on the edge of the cliff he had so much spent time on when he was a kid. He used to play here with Yuki and Kyo before, and he had had close calls with the edge several times before, but Yuki and Kyo were always there to pull him back up. But now, Kyo was in the hospital and Yuki was probably too disgusted with him to spare him a second look.

A cool gust of wind played across his face and blew at his hair. He dug his hands deep into his pockets as he stared down at the foot of the cliff which seemed so far away from his position.

He had spent the last ten minutes debating whether or not he should jump off the cliff. After wimping out four or five times; he finally gathered up his courage and decided to make the jump. He had to go…before someone gets killed instead.

He took a deep breath. It was now…or never…

'Haru! Don't!'

Startled, Haru spun around. 'Yuki!' he cried, flabbergasted. 'What are you doing here?'

Yuki was leaning against a tree bark, panting. 'I figured you must be here…' he said hoarsely. 'And besides…'

He slowly held up a piece of paper which was so wrinkled, since he had been squeezing it in his hand the entire time. Haru immediately felt his pocket, and realized that his suicide note was gone. He smiled at Yuki. 'I see you've found my note,' he said quietly.

Yuki pushed himself away from the tree and staggered towards Haru. 'What were you thinking?' he demanded angrily, brandishing the note in his face.

'I was thinking of ridding the Sohma family of a certain dangerous member,' he murmured.

'Don't be an idiot, Haru,' Yuki snapped. 'You can't kill yourself.'

'Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?' Haru demanded.

'I'm your friend, Haru,' Yuki answered quietly. 'And I wouldn't want to see my friend dead.'

'How can you still want to be friends with me after you've seen what I did to Kyo?' Haru asked.

'What _Black Haru _did to Kyo,' Yuki corrected him, still panting. He clutched at his chest; all that running had really exhausted him. 'You did nothing, Haru, it wasn't your fault…that idiot cat probably said something which upset you and roused the Black Haru inside you.'

'But don't you see? That's the problem, Yuki, I can't control the Black Haru; I can't carry on like this,' he said, and he looked down to the ground. 'I nearly killed Kyo today…who knows? Maybe someday I will attack you as well.'

'You won't,' Yuki promised him. His knees buckled slightly; he was feeling more tired by the moment. 'Because I won't be stupid enough…to make you angry.'

Haru smiled. 'Thanks, Yuki, but what about the others? Will they be as careful as you are?' he asked.

'I…think we'll reach…an arrangement…' Yuki panted, his vision blurring all over. 'We'll…tell them…'

Haru frowned. 'Yuki, are you okay?' he asked, concerned.

'Yes, I'm…fine,' Yuki murmured. 'Let's just talk…about…your problem…Haru…'

And with his last word, Yuki slowly collapsed to the ground. With a cry of, 'Yuki!', Haru rushed to the silver-haired boy's side. He caught him just in time before he touched the ground. Yuki's whole body trembled while Haru held him, and he kept panting.

'Oh, God, he's got an asthma attack,' Haru murmured, feeling panic-stricken. _And he got it because he was looking for me…_

He looked around frantically. He had to get some help quick. Hatori's place was far away, but he recalled seeing a hospital a short distance away. Lifting Yuki up in his arms, Haru scrambled up to his feet. Yuki was considerably light, and Haru had no trouble running while carrying him.

He had to get some help for Yuki before it was too late…this wasn't the time to think about jumping off cliffs.

-

Yuki felt his head throbbing painfully, and bright light was beating against his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked several times in the light. He looked up and saw that he was staring at a white-washed ceiling. The all too-familiar smell of sanitizers told him he was in a hospital.

He looked around and saw Haru nodding off on his chair by his bed. Yuki smiled. He thought he knew what had happened after he'd got his asthma attack…Haru had probably carried him all the way to the hospital, and by the looks of it, the hospital Yuki so wanted to bring Haru to.

'Haru,' he said quietly.

Haru shook himself out of his doze. He squinted at Yuki. 'Ah, Yuki, you finally up?' he said, sleepily.

'Yeah,' Yuki said, and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

'I'm okay now,' Yuki assured him. 'Thanks for bringing me here, Haru.'

'Aw, shucks, I couldn't just let you die like that, could I?' Haru said, grinning sheepishly.

'No, thank you for bringing me _here,_' Yuki said.

Haru frowned. 'Yeah, I heard you first time, mate,' he murmured.

Yuki smiled. He pushed the sheets away from him and swung his feet off the bed. 'Could you get me my shoes?' he asked.

Haru nodded, and fetched his shoes. 'Where are you planning to go?' he asked curiously. 'The doctor said you should stay in bed for a while.'

'Don't worry, this won't take long,' Yuki assured him. He pulled on his trainers, and got up from the bed and to the door. 'Come on.'

A confused look temporarily took control of Haru's facial expression as he trailed after Yuki in the hospital corridors. They finally stopped before a room 203. Yuki knocked on the door.

'Come in,'

Haru recognized that voice all too clearly; it was Tohru's. And where Tohru was, Kyo was probably there too. He finally understood what Yuki meant when he thanked him for bringing him _here._ Haru cursed silently under his breath. Of all the hospitals he could've taken Yuki to, he had to pick the one where Kyo was.

Yuki grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. Haru waited for a moment before going in after him.

'Yuki-kun! Why are you looking so pale?' Tohru demanded, jumping up from her chair and hurrying towards him. Then she spotted Haru. 'Oh, and Haru-san too…hello.'

Haru nodded, and looked away from her, only to have his eyes fall on Kyo, who was sitting up in his bed, watching him closely.

Yuki seemed to have noticed that too. 'Kyo, glad you're finally up,' he said quietly. 'How're you feeling?'

'Fine,' Kyo muttered. 'Thanks for asking.'

'Yuki-kun, what happened to you?' Tohru persisted. 'You look so pale.'

'Nothing serious, Honda-san, I'm fine now,' Yuki assured her, smiling. He glanced at Haru, before walking towards Kyo. He pulled the suicide note out of his pocket. 'I found this with Haru, Kyo; I think you'd like to have a look at it.'

'Yuki! No!' Haru moaned; too late, though, Kyo had already unfolded the note.

Kyo's eyes widened as he scanned through the note. He finally crumbled up the note and threw it to a corner of the room. 'What are you, an idiot?' he shot at Haru. 'How could you even think of killing yourself?'

Tohru gasped, and her hands rose to her mouth. She gazed fearfully at Haru. 'Kill himself?' she whispered.

'Yes,' Yuki spoke calmly. 'Haru was about to jump off a cliff when I caught up with him…most fortunately, the asthma attack I got delayed that jump…am I right, Haru?'

'An asthma attack?' Tohru gasped, her eyes widening. 'Yuki-kun, _nothing serious_?'

'But I'm quite fine now, Honda-san,' Yuki assured her. He looked around at Haru. 'Am I right?' he asked sharply.

'Yeah,' Haru grunted.

'Why the hell would you want to do that?' Kyo demanded angrily.

'I almost killed you today!' Haru choked. 'I can't have something like that happen again!'

'So you decide to kill yourself?' Kyo snapped. 'Listen here, Haru, what happened was my fault! I'm the one to blame! I was the one who made you angry! I was the one who brought out your Black Haru! You mustn't blame yourself! You didn't do anything; it was Black Haru who clobbered me!'

'But I _am _Black Haru,' Haru whispered.

'From what I see, you're White Haru to me,' Yuki offered.

'Yeah, I see the same thing too,' Tohru admitted.

'Guys…thanks,' Haru said, smiling weakly.

'Besides, I would've never forgiven myself if you went and committed suicide because of me, you idiot cow,' Kyo said, grinning.

'I told you to stop calling me that!' Haru protested, although he, too, was grinning.

He looked around at Yuki and Tohru, and they both smiled at him. He was glad he hadn't gone and thrown himself off the cliff, or else he wouldn't be sitting here with his friends. He felt like a total idiot for ever thinking of doing that.

'Hey, idiot cat,' he said suddenly.

'Yeah, you fat cow?' Kyo replied.

'When will you get up? I'm looking forward to kicking your ass,' he told him.

'Yeah, you wish,' Kyo drawled. 'You can't kick my ass, I'm…'

'…stronger than you,' Haru continued for him, and they both laughed.

_And, Sensei…make sure you've got a decent meal ready for dinner…because I will be coming back…_

**-**

**A/N: There! Finished! So, how did you like it? Was it good? I thought it was pretty good. If you think so, too, then please review…and if you think otherwise…well, review just the same!**

_**- **S. N. B. _


End file.
